


Seeing Red

by Ecc0craft



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mental Instability, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecc0craft/pseuds/Ecc0craft
Summary: Jack Kills a Man.





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Drabble that I wrote a while back, decided to post it because I don’t have my other fics done.

It’s dark in the small room. There are no windows and the only door is sealed shut. The only light comes from a dim lamp that hangs over a crouching man. He is blonde of hair and has blue eyes. The blue uniform he is wearing is tattered and burned. He holds a gun, inspecting it with a sorrowful dread. Across from him there is another man, bound to a chair, his face covered with a burlap sack.

“Kill him, Jack.” A voice says from beside the door. A third man standing in the room is covered in shadow but his silhouette shows that his arms are crossed.

He won’t let Jack leave until the task is done.

Jack looks to the man in the chair then back to the gun in his hands. “N-No...” he says quietly. “This isn’t right.” Jack turns to the man at the door and makes a pleading face.

“All this is his fault! He deserves it!” The man growls. “If he lives, the people you care about will die! Do you hear that? Angela, Torbjörn, Reinhardt, Liao, Fareeha, Winston, Lena and everyone else! They will die because you are weak!”

“But I’ll never see them again if—”

“He dies or they die! Make your choice!”

The faces of all those he holds dear flash in Jack’s mind. His enemies will go after them if he doesn’t disappear...but in order to do that he needs to tie up this loose end.

Jack rises to his feet. With a shaking wrist, he points the gun at the burlap sack. The bound man moves, if his head wasn’t covered he would be looking Jack in the eyes. Jack hesitates and a red gloved hand reaches from behind him to steady his trembling fingers. He can feel the third man impatiently breathing down his neck.

“Finish your mission, soldier.” The man whispers.

Gritting his teeth and aiming for the head, Jack fires.

The bullet strikes the bound man with a sickening crack. Blood stains the burlap sack but the man still lets out a pained groan. The pathetic noise sets of a switch in Jack’s head. He scowls and fires again...and again...and again until the clip is empty. The echoes of gunshots are deafening in the small room.

The bound man is silent and motionless. A puddle of blood pools at his feet. The lamp light is shining on it and Jack can clearly see...

His reflection in the blood puddle is different. His hair has gone white and two parallel scars cross his face. He isn’t wearing the blue coat anymore instead it’s a leather jacket and black body armor. Looking down at his hands, he is now the one wearing the red gloves and holding a red tactical visor. The third man is nowhere to be found.

The man in the chair is the one wearing the blue coat. Although it is covered in blood the name on his badge can still be read: Jack Morrison.

As He reads his own name, he feels nothing. Just an emptiness where a part of him used to be.

“Good work, Soldier.” The voice whispers. It is only now that He recognizes the voice as his own, older and raspier.

“What’s the next move?” He asks himself.

“Find and kill those who conspired to bring Overwatch down, avenge all the agents that they killed.”

The Soldier nods before sliding the visor over his face. Everything is red now, but he can see clearly in the dark and he only looks forward.

“They are the ones who started this war, with Morrison out of the way, Now I can finish it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write Soldier 76 or Jack very often but I’ve always been a fan of the character. The ‘Hero’ short is one of my favorites. I may continue developing Jack and his damaged psyche, just depends on how bad my insomnia is. 
> 
> Thanks For Reading! :-)


End file.
